monarchistleaguefandomcom-20200215-history
MonarchistLeague Wiki
Monarchist League The Monarchist League was created on April 6, 2013 by King Todd I of the Kingdom of Bolcar to bring together Micronations where the Head of State was a ruling Monarch. Purpose The purpose of the League is to bring together the MicroMonarchies throughout the World, who in King Todd's own words, "Are a rare breed", apart from other nations. These MicroMonarchy Nation Members will mutually support each other in times of crisis' and war (with few exceptions). If a nation wants to join the League, it must go through the Royal Council voting process. Once a MicroMonarchy is accepted by the curent members through a simple majority vote, it may only be removed for the following reasons: *At the Nations request. *The Member Nation forms a style of Government not Monarchist in nature. *Declaration of hostile intent upon another fellow member Nation. *By a two thirds (2/3) majority vote of the Royal Council for a stated reason. The further purposes of the Monarchist League are to promote the creation, structure, and maintaining of Monarchies throughout the Micronational World and aid toward their success as Micronationalists. The Micronational World is vast with many different types of nationals and governments, some joining large organizations where many different types of governmental bodies are gathered together in peace and mutual cooperation. To this end the Monarchist League shall strive to be for its Royal Monarchy member states. Ruling Body of the Monarchist League The ruling body of this organization shall be the Royal Council. At its head shall be the Royal Consul, elected by the Council to a one year term of office, beginning each April 6th of that year. The Royal Council shall be made up of every member Nation's head of State or appointed official representative of that Nation to the Council. As in a "Round Table" type organization each MicroMonarchy will have a voice, each shall have a vote in this organization. Some organizations have an executive committee or body to rule the everyday affairs of their perspective bodies but, the Monarchist League is an executive body, made up of Royal dignitaries from across the World. The Royal Cosul shall appoint a Parliamentarian to his term of office for the purposes of maintaining order during meetings and should the Royal Consul become unable to fullfill the obligations of his term of office and step down for any reason, the Parliamentarian shall serve as the head of the Royal Council until he can arrange for a special election for a new Royal Consul. This special election must be conducted within month's time from the date of the vacated office. The Royal Consul may also remove the Royal Consul from his office by a 2/3 majority vote of "No Confidence", at which time the Parliamentarian shall again affect the duties of his office. A Consul Pro Tem shall also be elected to a one year term of office for the one specific purpose, should both the Royal Consul and the Parliamentarian vacate their offices at the same time, the Consul Pro Tem shall serve in the capacity of the Parliamentarian for the previous purposes stated. Membership Membership into the Monarchist League shall be strictly limited to Micronations with established Monarchal governmental bodies(i.e., Absolute, Constitutional, or Empirical Monarchies, etc.). Each applicant shall be voted into the League by the available Member States during the time of the voting process selected for this applicant by the serving Royal Consul. The applicant must carry a majority vote of those available Members to be inducted. Board of Trustees Member States by Date of Entry *Kingdom of Fyrax *Empire of Unironia *Kingdom of Scotannaea *United Kingdom of Great Britannia *Principality of Prussia *Principality of Lyonesse *Kingdom Of Arcadia *United Empire of Šalamzâr Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse